Not Yet
by Stessa
Summary: If Ron and Hermione had gone to Slughorn's Christmas Party together, things might have been different. My version of the party in book six. RonxHermione.


**Not Yet**

**- Slughorn's Christmas Party - **

Hermione didn't quite get Ron. There was something odd about him. He was different… But in a good way. In an extremely, cute and adorable way. He had his moments of course, where she wanted to kill him for being absolutely stupid, but she still liked him enough to actually consider bringing him to Slughorn's Christmas Party.

He was her friend. They'd been friends for a long time, so what was abnormal about that? Sure, she might have gotten some feelings for him somewhere down the road, but she couldn't help herself. She had never pictured herself actually falling for a guy like him. She had seen herself with a guy more like Harry. Or Krum for that matter. They were brilliant, and Ron was just… simply Ron. Not that there was anything wrong with that; Ron was very sweet, and she did find him handsome. But how that friendship turned into something more, she would never know.

She knew how jealous Ron could be, he had proven her that on several occasions, and that was why she wanted to ask him to Slughorn's Christmas Party. Well, she kinda _wanted_ to go with him as well, kinda like a date, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted to just make it seem like she asked him because she felt pity for him, and not because she really wanted him to go with her. Ron was stupid enough to believe it; he wouldn't know.

She planned on asking him for real, but when the whole subject was brought up between them, over the gnarled Snargaluff stumps, with Ron going on about how stupid the Slug Club was (and something about McLaggen), she just mentioned it, but could feel her face getting quite hot. She decided to ignore _that_ fact, and just tried to make it seem casual. But if Ron didn't want to go, if he thought it was stupid, then why even bother to ask him?

But apparently Ron didn't _really_ think it was stupid, and he really didn't want her to get off with McLaggen, so Hermione left Herbology with a smile on her face. They hadn't really had time to agree on going together, but it seemed like Ron was truly interested, and it made her feel all happy and bouncy on the inside. The feeling was almost the same as back when she fancied Krum, but still _that_ much better. It filled her on the inside, and made every inch of her burst with happy feelings. She swore she could feel it radiating off of her, like she saw on some of her fellow students when they were in love. She felt like bouncing down the stairs and singing in the shower, but she was sure she'd get complaints, so she kept it all inside.

She sat down next to Ginny during lunch, and the youngest Weasley immediately noticed that something was up with her friend. She could see how her face was flustered, and how she couldn't keep a goofy smile off of her face. Ginny licked her lips, and leaned in closer, over the lunch table, "So, who's the lucky fellow?" she wanted to know.

Hermione stopped in mid-move, and shot Ginny a look, "Huh?" she murmured, as she reached for a piece of pie, "What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"You're smiling like crazy." Ginny observed, as she studied Hermione's face closer, eyes moving over each freckle in wonderment, "And you're so happy." she paused again, before she leaned back up, sitting straight, "There must be a lucky boy."

Hermione shot her a small smile, "I'm not telling." She whispered, keeping her voice low. It was enough that Ginny could tell, from just watching her, that something was up; she didn't need everyone else to hear them talking about it. "I'm not even confirming that there is a lad. I'm just really… happy."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and snickered beneath her breath. She didn't believe her one bit. She could tell that Hermione really was into someone, the big question was just who. She knew how she had always felt around Harry, and Hermione looked like Ginny herself used to, when she looked herself in the mirror. It was the special glow most people got when they were in love. Especially after just finding out, or just sharing that special love. Hermione must have found someone pretty special.

"Sure…" Ginny trailed off, "If you say so, Hermione."

"For real." Hermione continued, giving Ginny a firm glare, as to tell her she meant what she was saying, "I mean it, Ginny. There's no 'lucky fellow', I'm just very happy. I had a wonderful Herbology lesson this morning."

Ginny knew that Hermione got more excited about school than anyone else, but really; Herbology? No one in their right mind would be happy about Herbology. Not even Hermione could be that obsessed with school.

When Ron and Harry came to sit down with the two girls, Hermione didn't even look at Ron. She was sure she'd get another goofy smile on her face if she did so, so therefore she kept her eyes firmly planted on her plate or looked at Ginny or Harry. Her plate was most interesting though; so her eyes were set on her food.

"So, I heard about Slughorn's Christmas Party." Ginny said, starting up a new conversation with the two boys, "Of course the Slug Club is only invited. Who are you going to bring Harry?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow slightly, "Found anyone special?"

"Nah…" Harry brushed off, but he knew who he was gonna ask. She was blonde and very weird, but he couldn't help but want to go with her. He was sure she'd enjoy going with him as well.

Ron elbowed him in the side, "Of course you have, mate!" he exclaimed, "Just ask any girl – everyone would want to go with you!"

Harry snapped his head to the side and glared at Ron, "No, they wouldn't." he said, shrugging slightly, "And I won't just bring someone. I want the someone to be special."

"Ay, mate." Ron said, and shook his head.

Hermione couldn't help but butt into the conversation, "You know, Ron," she told him, and finally looked at him – for the first time during lunch, "Harry will probably want go with a girl he really likes. Not everyone would go with just some girl because they can. I'm sure Harry would wait for that someone special."

"That's nothing wrong with having a little fun, Hermione." Ron told her, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's okay for boys to do that." he elbowed Harry in the side again, a smirk on his lips, "Right Harry?"

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione a couple of times, before desperately turning to look at Ginny, seeking help.

"Ro-on, leave Harry out of your silly arguments." Ginny said, eyeing her brother.

"No, not when I'm right, and I need a boy to support me." Ron said, looking at Ginny, and then Hermione again, "You see, Hermione, boys need to let a little loose. Probably like McLaggen wanted to do with you."

Hermione let out a deep sigh, and stood up, angry. She couldn't believe boys. Especially Ron. He was the worst. Plenty of boys wanted to date someone special; plenty of boys fell in love. Why couldn't Ron just face the facts? He always had to be right, even when he was _just_ being stupid.

"I'm leaving." She announced, and grabbed her school bag, clutching it tightly to her chest, as she walked down between the tables, angrily fuming; mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Gosh, boys are stupid!"

Back at the table, Ron shook his head and turned to his sister and best friend, "I really don't know what's up with her sometimes." He told them, before digging into his own piece of pie, "She's really crazy sometimes. All girls are crazy."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, before Harry even had the time to disagree, "_You_ are crazy Ron. You can't even see what's right in front of you. Just because you don't have a girlfriend right now, or are even thinking about getting one, doesn't mean Hermione doesn't want a boyfriend. You really are stupid."

"Don't tell me she actually likes McLaggen!?" Ron questioned, his jaw dangling open, showing everyone the half-chewed pie in his mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes, before standing up as well, following in Hermione's steps.

--

Ron wasn't quite sure if he really understood Hermione. She was such a girl – with many layers. He couldn't always figure her out, even when he believed he did his best. He really tried to understand what went on in her head, but she was harder to figure out than any girl he had ever known. Not that he had known many girls, but still. She was girl, and girls were weird, and not understandable.

He hadn't been able to concentrate on quidditch today, so he was changing with a bad mood. Ginny was mad at him, and he could feel Harry's disappointment, even if his best friend wasn't speaking it out loud.

Ron was just done changing, and looked at Harry, who was long done. "Ready to go, mate?" he asked.

"No," Harry said, and shook his head with a smile, "I'm gonna have to talk to Dean…" he then turned to lock eyes with their classmate, "If you don't mind staying a bit longer, of course?"

Dean shook his head, "'Course not."

Ron shrugged, "Fine. See ya' later mates." He mumbled, before going out of the changing room, and walking towards the castle. He stuffed his hands deeply into his pockets, and kept his head to the ground. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Mostly about Hermione. She was such a tough girl to figure out. There were times when he almost believed he'd gotten her down correctly, and then she made a three-sixty and he had no idea what went on in her head again.

"Hey Ron, wait up!"

He turned around, and saw Ginny running towards him. He stopped, to let her catch up with him, greeting her with a huge smile. She was smiling as well, when they started walking towards the castle again. So she probably wasn't that mad at him anymore, which made Ron really happy. Ginny was not fun to be around, when she lost her temper.

"I'm really sorry I was such a jerk during practise." Ginny told him, and by that, finally broke the silence between them, just as they crossed the main hall, and went to the stairs, "I really didn't mean to, I was just really grumpy, and I took it out on you."

"It's alright, Ginny." Ron said, and wrapped a protective arm around his sister, "I wasn't really that great. I just – I can't concentrate for some reason, and I don't know why."

Ginny snapped her head to the side, and gave him a knowing glance. She had an idea of what might be wrong with him, but she really didn't want to say it out loud. She wasn't really sure either, so it would be stupid to get his hopes up or something. She was almost certain though, but it would probably be a good idea to clear the air with Harry first – after all, he was Ron's best friend, and knew him best.

"Whatever happened to Dean?" she asked, instead. It was the only thing she could really think of, plus; she kind of wanted to know.

Ron shrugged, and briefly looked at her, before glancing straight ahead again, "Harry had to talk to him. Probably something about the team. You know, he did just get onto the team, so he has a lot to catch up on."

Ginny nodded, as they approached the Gryffindor Tower, "Alright…"

"Why though?" Ron wanted to know, as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady, and he casually gave her the password. She swung aside, and he let Ginny through the hole first, before following in her steps, "Why so interested in _that_?"

Ginny gave him a weird smile, before waving bye, and rushing towards one of her friends. Ron looked around for a second, before spotting Hermione by the fireplace. He quickly made his way across the room, and took a seat next to her, to find her finishing up some homework.

"How was quidditch?" she asked him, quickly giving him a glance, before rolling up her piece or parchment.

Ron furrowed his brow. He wondered why she didn't ask where Harry was – why she wasn't wondering where their friend had gone, and why he wasn't there yet. She just wanted to know how quidditch was; wanted to talk to _him_.

…right?

He leaned back in the chair, and rested his hands behind his head, getting comfortable, "It was alright." He told her, with a sideways smile, "How was… homework?" he snickered beneath his breath, hoping Hermione wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately she did, and she gave him a hard glare, her brown eyes shooting flashes; just for a second, "It was _fine_." She told him, as she got her books together, and placed them on top of each other on the table, "I think I hear your homework calling your name too, am I right? Or are you gonna wait until the last possible second to make them? Like usual?"

He looked confused for a second – not that there was anything to think about, really. _Of course_ he was gonna wait until last possible second to make his homework, he always did, and Hermione knew that; "…yeah." He therefore mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up, gathering her books into her arms – she almost fell backwards and landed in her seat again, because of the heavy load, but managed to stay on her feet, "Boys!" she mumbled, before sauntering away.

Unfortunately Ron couldn't help but watch her leave. There was just something about Hermione. Something he didn't quite get. He was going to find out what it was though. But he was going give it time. He had time right? They weren't leaving Hogwarts _now_.

Not yet.

--

Hermione and Harry were making their way through the mass of students, hoping the get to lunch and get a seat together. Ron had left in a hurry for some reason or another, and they wanted to have a seat next to him as well. But there was so many people all over the place, and it was hard to even stick together.

Hermione firmly held onto Harry's arm, as he elbowed his way through the crowd, "Hey Harry…" she said, her voice muffled beneath all the other noises, "Have you – have you figured out who to take to Slughorn's Christmas Party yet?"

Harry stopped briefly and turned around to look at her, "I – I'm not really sure…" he mumbled, as they finally broke through, and entered the Great Hall, the smell of lunch hitting their nostrils, "I mean… I-"

Hermione grabbed his arm even tighter, and forced him to look at her again, "Harry!" she said, staring him straight in the eyes, "You gotta just ask her, okay? It's not like she's gonna turn you down. I really think she likes you as well."

Harry's eyes moved from Hermione's and towards the Ravenclaw table, where Luna was sitting, her earrings dangling from her ears, and her blonde hair shining. He really did want to ask her, and maybe he just had to do it. It wouldn't be that bad, would it?

"You've fought Voldemort, Harry." Hermione reassured him, with a smile on her face, "You can ask a girl to a party."

Harry nodded, and turned his back towards Hermione, ready to get it over with. She gave him a gentle push in the right direction, happy to see him go. She had noticed a long time ago how Harry felt about Luna. She wasn't too fond of Luna herself, because the girl was and would always be _rather _special, but she was to live with. And she really made Harry happy. And that was enough for Hermione. Even if she was concerned about her own so-called love life, she still had time to give Harry a push in the right direction.

She really didn't know if she should take the conversation up with Ron again. She got the vibe from Ron that he really wanted to go with her to the party, but she still hadn't asked him for real. She really wanted to go with him. She knew that the feelings she had for him were more than friendship now, but she had no idea how to tell him. Maybe it would be easier if they went together to the party, and things sorta just… happened.

She smiled softly to herself, when she turned around, and strode towards the table, sitting down next to Ginny, in front of Ron. He, _of course_, didn't look up from his food. He was too busy consuming everything but his own face, and Ginny was watching her brother with a disgusted look on her face.

Hermione cleared her throat, and Ron finally looked up, shooting her the Ron-smile, "Hi Hermione." He mumbled, while chewing.

She threw a disgusted face, a lot like Ginny's, before swallowing loudly, "Uhm Ron…" she begun, finding it hard to get her words across. She usually wasn't like that, but this was a new situation for her. It was _bad_, "You – you remember how I told you about the uhm… Slughorn's Christmas Party…?"

Ron stopped chewing, giving them both a clear view of his un-chewed meatloaf, "Yeah?" he said.

He looked really confused, and Hermione took that as a bad sign. If he didn't remember her even mentioning the Christmas Party, maybe it didn't mean as much to him, as she had hoped it would. Maybe he didn't even want to go. Maybe she should just forget about it, and really do ask McLaggen to go with her. He'd say yes, no doubt about that.

She swallowed loudly again, as she felt both Weasley siblings move their eyes onto her face. She could feel herself grow red, as she gazed towards the Ravenclaw table, where Harry was just leaving, a content look on his face. So… Luna had said yes.

_You can do it, Hermione, _she told herself, giving herself that all too familiar pep-talk, _If Harry can, then so can you. He got the girl he wanted as a date. Ron won't ever ask you out, because he's too stupid to even realize you might have something going on. You should… you should just ask him. _

"I just wanted to ask you, if you might want to-"

She was cut off. Harry sat down next to Ron, a dreamy smile across his face, and all attention was turned to him (at least from Ron's side).

"Mate!" he said, and finally swallowed that food inside his mouth, "Whatever happened? You look happy."

"I just got Luna to be my date for the Christmas Party!" Harry told them, and Ginny excitingly clapped her hands together.

"Luna?" Ron questioned, an amused smile across his face, "Why in the name of Merlin would you go with Luna?"

Ginny kicked him beneath the table, "Just because you're so stupid, you can't see when a girl likes you, doesn't mean Harry is the same way, okay!" she snapped, shooting him glares, "If you were actually listening before, Hermione was trying to ask you something."

Then all attention was on Hermione again, and her face grew even hotter. She could feel her blood pulsating in her veins, and she was sure they could tell how uncomfortable she was getting. She swallowed loudly, and chickened out. She couldn't do this. Not like this. She rushed out of her seat; down between the tables, and out of there.

Ron watched her leave, mouth agape, "What was that about?" he wanted to know.

"Stupid!" Ginny exclaimed, and rolled her eyes, "If you weren't that ignorant, you would actually have noticed how Hermione was trying to ask you to Slughorn's Christmas Party!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh, "Why would she want to go with _me_?"

Ginny stood up too, to follow in Hermione's steps, "You're so stupid, Ron!" she told him, shaking her head, red hair flying everywhere, "She likes you, Ron! You're so blind you haven't seen it!" and then she was out of there as well.

Ron turned to Harry, questions floating through his eyes, "Hermione _likes me_?"

--

Hermione was desperately trying to do her homework, but Parvati and Lavender (whom she was working with) didn't do her task any good. They were giggling like mad people across from her, in their seats, and she was ready to kill them for it.

She groaned and gave them an angry stare, which caused Lavender to shut up, while Parvati shot her a smile, and placed her elbows on top of the table, resting her head in her hands, "Calm down, Hermione." She said, and eyed Lavender in that certain girly-way Hermione could never get herself to do, before staring back at Hermione, "You're always doing homework, and we were just talking about boys."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose. _Why_ did they have to bring up boys now? The two of them had plenty of boys and crushes to talk about, but Hermione only had Ron, and that surely wasn't much to brag about. Nothing was going on anyway, because he was too clueless to figure out that she liked him, even if she (and she believed she was) was giving him all the signs, "Boys?" she questioned, closing her book with a smack, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Lavender giggled, arching her eyebrow in a suggestive manner, "Don't look at us like that Hermione, you don't have anyone special over there?" she wriggled that eyebrow for effort, "Something about a certain McLaggen if I've heard correctly?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, you haven't." she said, and stared at her two friends, her brown eyes floating over with emotions. The last thing she needed now, was for rumours to fly about her and Cormac. If Ron heard that, he'd never believe she actually wanted _him_, "There's nothing going on between me and Cormac."

Parvati giggled, "You called him Cormac." She said, and by the look Hermione gave her right then and there, she added; "_No_ _one _calls him Cormac! It's always McLaggen!" she exclaimed, to justify why she actually found it funny, and _giggled_.

"Yeah, hilarious." Hermione said, and resisted to roll her eyes. She thanked the God above her that she had never been one of those gossip-girls who giggled and did each other's hair. How would she have survived?, "Why call him Cormac?" she asked herself, but didn't wait for an answer from them, because she certainly knew how to answer herself; "Well, perhaps because that's his _name_!?"

Lavender watched as Parvati was about to reply back to Hermione, but managed to get in between the two girls, asking a question she had been wondering a lot about (she was a gossip-girl, she couldn't help it), "Anyway, Hermione…" she begun, to get Hermione's attention, which she succeeded at, "Who are you taking to Slughorn's Christmas Party? Word in the halls is that you haven't asked anyone yet."

Hermione shot her a soft smile, happy to get the conversation away from Cormac McLaggen, "I'm working on it." she replied, with a slight shrug.

Parvati was about to open her mouth again, probably to make some dumb remark about Hermione being too slow, when Lavender nudged her in the side, and pointed at something behind Hermione's back, before they both broke into a giggle. Hermione sighed, and turned around in her chair, to check out what it was about. She was surprised to find Ron standing a few feet behind her, looking totally lost.

He managed to shoot her a soft smile, and she couldn't help but give a nervous one back. They hadn't ended their last conversation on too good terms during lunch, so she wondered what he wanted now. Normally he stayed away from her when they'd argued over something. But here he was, unmistakably wanting to talk to her.

He nervously took a step closer to her, and placed his hands on the table where her books lay, leaning against it, "Hermione?" he said, his voice getting squeaky, "Can I talk to you?" he eyed Lavender and Parvati who were giggling madly, trying to hide their faces in their hands, "…_alone_?"

Hermione didn't need him to ask twice. She quickly grabbed her books and got out of her seat, eager to get away from those two giggling girls. She had no idea what was up with them, but one thing was sure; she was going to have to not spend time with them for just a little while. She clutched her books to her chest, and followed in Ron's steps, as he let them out of the study hall, and into the hallway. She didn't question his path, but was rather surprised to see him go into an empty classroom, and shut the door behind them.

She dumped her books onto a table, and leaned herself against it, watching Ron with curious eyes. Was it just her, or did he seem… nervous? What was he up to? Sure he was Ron, and yes, he did a lot of weird things, but this was _very_ abnormal. What had she gotten herself into? She was in the middle of her homework, but jumped at the first opportunity to be with Ron… That didn't sound like her, even in her own ears.

"Ron?" she questioned, as he finally turned to look at her, his face a deep red, "Ron, what's up? Anything you wanted?"

He grumbled something un-understandable, and took a step closer to her, his face still getting redder and redder – it was almost the same colour as his hair now, which said a lot, "Hermione, I just…" he paused, and seemed to think for a second, "I just wanted to ask you eh-something…"

"Okay…?" she wondered aloud, as she shifted against the table, because her leg was getting sleepy, "And what's that?"

"I-I…" he stammered, as he got even closer to her, now standing right by her side, front towards her, "You-you said something about that uh… - Christmas Party, right? You seemed like you wanted to uhm- go… with me, maybe?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, as she studied his face for a couple of seconds. Did he really just ask her to go with him? She was amazed. It didn't matter that he technically couldn't ask her, because he wasn't invited, for he had actually gotten the nerve to come out and ask her. She couldn't hide a huge smile coming to her lips, "Ron?" she asked, as she reached an arm out, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you asking me to the party?"

He seemed to ponder about it for about a minute or so, while his shoes were very interesting, before he looked up, and locked eyes with her, "Yeah," he confirmed, with a swallow, "yeah, I think I am…" he trailed off, and took a short pause, to let the news sink in, "Do you want to?"

"Ro-on!" she said, and felt the happiness bubble within her. She could literally feel her heart flutter, and her face light up, as she wrapped her arms around him in an extremely awkward hug, "That was just what I wanted!" she continued, as she pulled back, a huge smile coming to her lips, "I was trying to ask you, but it didn't seem like you wanted to, so I-" she stopped, not knowing what to say.

Ron had a huge smile on his lips as well, as he happily watched Hermione be all giddy, "Of course I wanted to go with you!" he said, and lazily placed an arm around her shoulders, "I really do, Hermione…" he said, and locked eyes with her.

She felt a blush coming to her cheeks, when she brushed his arm off, and grabbed her books from the table, "Great." She said, heart still beating fifty miles per hour, while her legs felt like jelly, "The party starts at eight… Wait for me in the common room." And with those words, and a flick of her hair, she was gone, leaving behind a very happy, but also very anxious Ron Weasley.

He couldn't wait until the party. But it wasn't until a few days – it wasn't now.

Not yet.

--

Ron checked his appearance in the window for the thousandth time, while he kept shooting short glances towards the stairway to the girls' rooms. Hermione wasn't done yet. But of course. Hermione was always on time, and it was only a couple of minutes to eight. But they had to get there as well. Urgh, he was confused. Did she say to meet her at eight, or that the party started at eight?

It didn't matter.

He could hear Ginny giggle behind him, and turned around to shoot her a death glare. Apparently she thought it was very funny how he was nervous about this 'date', and she had to share her views with the other fifth graders. He was ready to kill her. And seriously, he would have done so, if he hadn't been afraid of his mother's wrath. _No one_ wanted to feel his mother's wrath.

He turned around when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, and came face to face with Hermione. For a moment he couldn't really recognize her, because it wasn't often he had seen her like this, but he did realize it was her, and shot her a huge smile. She had really tried to tame her hair, guided it back in a silver buckle. Her clothes was fairly cute; nothing too out of what she could be find in when they went to Hogsmeade, but still a bit fancier. After all – this was a Christmas Party, was it not?

"Ready to go?" she asked him, her voice quivering slightly. He was sure she felt the same way as he did. Nervous and uncomfortable. Even if they had known each other for nearly six years, this was something new for them. It was new for them to be together like this, and even if Hermione had the slightest experience in the dating field, Ron really had none.

Ron extended his arm, and linked it with Hermione's, "Sure." He replied, as they went for the portrait hole. Harry had left some time ago to pick Luna up, so they would just be heading off together to Slughorn's place. He helped her through the hole, and then down the hallway, acting like a true gentleman.

Hermione was smiling before him, and even if there wasn't that many students in the hallway, he was proud to show her off a bit. She didn't look particularly embarrassed to be seen with him. He had sorta expected her to act like that, and hurry off, so she wouldn't have to show _him_ off. He knew they'd been walking together for many years, but that was only as friends. This was different. This was a date.

He gulped, when the word really hit him. It was a _date_. What if she wanted to kiss him? What if he was like, supposed to make the next move with her? To take the next step? He had no idea how to do that… _What_ had he gotten himself into?

Hermione stopped, after firmly having led them through the hallways, because his mind had gotten lost for a few seconds, and he got back down to Earth, "We're here." She announced, her voice light and cheery, "I wonder if Harry and Luna have arrived yet? I still don't know what he sees in her. Of course she is rather pretty, but she's a bit loony."

"Well," Ron grumbled, as they made their way inside, Hermione still dragging him – now trying to mingle – and he just followed, "Maybe she makes him happy?" he suggested, trying to defend his friend, even if he was disagreeing with the girl he was trying to woo.

Hermione shrugged lightly, and squeezed her arm tighter around his, "You're probably right, Ron." She said, and he felt a bit weird, hearing those words coming off of her lips, "I think they make up for each other's flaws and stuff. She knows how to talk to him about simple stuff. Luna does really have a solution for everything, and maybe Harry needs that."

"I just feel bad for Ginny." Ron butted in, now rather happy as he nodded proudly to some of the students who were gawking at them. He knew why. Hermione had turned into a quite attractive girl (she wasn't the most beautiful, or the hottest, but not the ugliest either), so it would be weird for them to see her with him. Simple, but pretty in her own way, and that was what a lot of chaps found attractive.

Hermione turned her head to the side, questions in her brown pools, "Huh?" she gawked, "Why do you feel bad for Ginny?"

Ron stopped, to grab her hand instead of her arm, "Because," he started, as they continued mingling, "she was in love with him. Now when he's got Luna, there's no way she can have him."

"Oh, don't worry Ron!" Hermione laughed, and stopped up, turning to look at him with a bright smile, "Ginny's completely over Harry. They're friends now. She doesn't have those feelings for him anymore." She laughed, but then waved at someone behind Ron's back.

He turned around to find Harry and Luna approaching them, hands linked together. Luna's earrings were dangling from her ears, and her wand was tucked behind her ear, as per usual, but her hair was not done in a weird do. It was down straight, but she was wearing a rather colourful dress.

"Hi Luna." Hermione smiled, and glanced the younger girl over, "You look uhm – _nice_ tonight."

Luna shot them one of her small smiles, "Well thank you Hermione." She replied, in that wavy voice of hers, "I like your outfit as well, though I must say, it is rather simple, don't you think?"

Hermione just nodded, and decided not to answer, as Harry's hand snuck around Luna's back instead, pulling her closer to him, while shooting his mates a smile.

"Having fun?" Ron questioned, as he copied the move with Hermione, wanting to claim her his, as Harry was claiming Luna.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's alright." Harry said, and looked around himself, to watch out for their teacher, "Slughorn hasn't seen me yet, I'm dreadfully waiting."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "Aw, I'm sorry Harry. But I told you; you wouldn't be able to get out of this one. It's just not possible to avoid him."

"He _makes_ it not possible." Ron butted in, with a chuckle too. After that there was a silence between them. Luna's eyes were wide, as she studied them all curiously. Hermione was glowing next to Ron, and Harry was still throwing glances to each side every fifth second to make sure Slughorn wouldn't jump on him, and surprise him. Ron cleared his throat again, and padded Hermione on the shoulder, "Wanna go grab something to drink?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, and the four friends bid their goodbyes to each other, as Ron led her through the small gathering to the refreshment table. When they got there, they studied the different drinks; some they knew, and some they didn't. They decided on something they were sure was pumpkin juice, knowing you shouldn't drink anything you didn't know what was. Who knew what was in them?

They went closer to a wall again, not really wanting to be the centre of attention, as they eyed Harry and Luna, who were now joined by Slughorn, not able to keep away from the teacher any longer. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, and Ron went right along with her.

"So…" he stated, when silence came between them. He didn't want it to get too odd and awkward between them, so he decided to break the ice, "I'm really glad you decided to come here with me, Hermione. I really am." He said, his voice sincere.

Hermione shot him a huge smile, her white teeth showing, "I'm glad I decided to come too, Ron." She told him, and sipped her drink once, before continuing, "I was having such a hard time asking you, Ron. And you didn't exactly make things easier on me, since you were so clueless about it."

Ron chuckled awkwardly. He really had been stupid. How could he not have seen this? Ginny told him yesterday that he should have read the signs. Hermione had been giving those since forever, according to Ginny, so he must have been really blind, "Yeah," he mumbled, and shook his head, "sorry about that. I guess I just didn't want to believe you _could_ like a guy like me. I never thought it would be possible."

"Aw, Ron!" Hermione said, and briefly stuck her tongue out at him, "You had no idea I liked you! Stop phrasing it like you did!"

Ron laughed, and nudged her in the side with his elbow. She was right, but he had way too much pride to admit it aloud, "It wasn't like that!" he argued, a smile on his lips though.

Hermione gave him _the_ eyes, and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." He said, giving up, "I _had _no idea you liked me. Happy now?" he questioned, locking eyes with her, to watch those amazing pools of brown, "I just thought I was in love with someone way out of my league, and I didn't even want to make a move on you. Well, first it was because I hadn't even figured these things I felt for you were romantic feelings. As you say; I was clueless."

Hermione smiled, happy that he had finally admitted it, "Well yeah." She said, her eyes twinkling in the lights from the million candles floating through the room, "I'm glad you figured it out then. I've been… I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." she paused, and seemed to choose her words carefully, "But every time I was about to do so, I chickened out; I kept telling myself 'Not yet, Hermione. You have time. Do it someday, just not yet', and it made me crazy." She chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm glad you decided on now instead of later." Ron replied, and couldn't help but think how alike their thoughts had been. He'd been telling himself 'not yet' as well, and that had just been stupid. Yet was good. Not yet was stupid. He smiled, and slid his empty cup onto the table next to them, Hermione doing the same with hers, and then he let out a sigh, "Sooo? What do you wanna do?"

Hermione bit her lip, and glanced upwards, her face getting deeply flustered. Ron followed her gaze, and realized to his delight that they were standing beneath a mistletoe. He turned his gaze down again, and locked eyes with her again, a smile coming to his lips. The worries he'd had earlier on were gone, and now he was just anticipating the moment he knew was coming.

Hermione smiled too, before she took a stop forward and tip-toed up, placing her lips on top of his. Ron's hands went around her waist immediately, as the kiss got deeper.

He really couldn't believe that this was happening. He was so amazed by it all. She was kissing him like he'd dreamt of kissing her for so long. And he didn't want it to stop. He wanted it to go on for all evening – for as long as possible. He knew they'd have to breathe eventually, but he was happy that it wasn't right way. It wasn't now.

_Not yet_, he thought to himself, as their kiss continued, _Not yet.

* * *

_

_I realize this one-shot might be a bit late since Christmas was over a month ago, but I figured it wouldn't matter that much, since it's actually not that much about Christmas as it is about Ron and Hermione going to the party together and figuring things out. _

_I've been working on this for a very long time. I have no idea if this has been done before (but it probably has), and I hope I did it justice. The idea is from my friend Sofie, who asked me if I'd write this, and I said yes, never letting go of a challenge. And this was fun, so I might just pop out another one-shot with them sometime._

_I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. Point them out to me, and I'll do my best to correct them ;) _

_Please leave me a review with your thoughts. It means the world to me. _

_**Dedication; **__Sofie. It's all for you. Very happy birthday. This one-shot was finished sometime last week, but I decided some time ago that I wanted to post it today. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you come up with any idea you don't want to write yourself, please tell me – this was fun to write. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Harry Potter. _


End file.
